The Mysteries of Harris Burdick
by Goldenstar13
Summary: Magic is real. So are magical creatures. This is what happens when magic, creatures, and reality collide.  A collection of one shots all intertwined together based on the Harris Burdick pictures. You don't need to know about the pictures understand this.


Hello! A few weeks a go, my class engaged in a writing contest over who could use their copy of a Harris Burdick picture to make the best story. I chose Mr. Linden's Library, but also asked for a copy of all the pictures so I had something to do over the summer. These will be a collection of oneshots that will all tie into each other in the end. So, without further ado...Mr. Linden's Library.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Linden's Library<strong>

I will now tell you a story. It is a nightmarish story, filled with danger and horror. It all began with the summer night the local library of Jewel was burned down…the night that Mr. Linden's Library appeared…

In a town not unlike any small town, hidden high in the Catskill Mountains, a brown haired beauty stood behind the police tape and watched her favorite library burn to the ground. Her best friend, Arthur, stood next to her and watched the flames.

"Don't worry, Rachel," he announced suddenly. "There's a better one down in—" Rachel cut him off.

"Don't even think that I'll drive all the way down there for the few books they have." Rachel went silent and stared at the fire. All that destruction from one little cigarette…

"Smoking," Arthur spit the word. "Horrible thing. Rach, you're shivering. Come on; I'll walk you home."

Rachel allowed Arthur to put an arm around her waist and steer her towards Silver Spur Avenue. "Tomorrow afternoon, we'll go for a picnic in Emerald Park." Arthur said as they arrived at Rachel's house.

"Okay. Bye, Arthur." Arthur waited until she waved from the door to take his leave back to his apartment by the aquarium. Rachel watched him walk around the corner and then closed the drapes, blocking the smoke from the fire from her view.

* * *

><p>The birds awoke Rachel the next morning with a cheery tune that didn't match her mood.<p>

"A picnic in the park…" Rachel opened her closet and selected a tank-top and shorts combo. She put it on, smoothed her hair, grabbed her purse, and hurried out the door.

On her way to the bookstore where she worked, Rachel paused at the wreckage of the library for a moment before walking on. It took Rachel exactly three and a half minutes to realize that she had passed the store and was now in the deserted part of town. "Snap." Rachel hissed aloud, spinning on her heel to walk back to the store. But before she could, a sign caught her eye. On the wooden plaque on the dark green door was a sign: MR. LINDEN'S LIBRARY.

Rachel gasped and ran to the door. Judging by the size of the building, there were plenty of books…

'Ode to Joy' played and Rachel dug her phone from her purse. "Hello?"

"Rach? It's Arthur. Listen, I've got to cancel the picnic; I've got to overseen the transfer of a nurse shark."

"Okay," Rachel said, smiling. She could take a day off and check out the library. "That's fine."

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Arthur whispered.

"It's okay. See you later, Arthur." Rachel hung up and called her supervisor, explaining that something had come up and she had to take the day off. She put away her phone and stepped up to the door. She braced a hand on the door, breathed in, and opened it.

* * *

><p>A cheerful little bell in front of the entrance signaled Rachel's arrival. She immediately examined the space. The ceiling was about five meters tall, as were the bookcases. There was a sitting room to the left with leather chairs and a huge fireplace. While Rachel wasn't looking, an old man appeared on a sliding ladder and examined her with hard gray eyes.<p>

"Welcome to Mr. Linden's Library, ma'am," he called, descending the ladder to stand in front of her. "I'm Mr. Linden. How may I be of service?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm just looking, Mr. Linden. I've never seen your library before…"

"Oh, this old place? I just moved here and set up last night!"

"Last night!" Rachel cried. "How is that possible to get this all set up?"

"Young lady, though I may be old, I can move faster than you ever will! Now are there any particular genres you are looking for?"

"Yes, mystery." Rachel said, still confused by the old man.

"Ah, yes. Right back here, follow me!" Mr. Linden darted off with speed too fast for an old man. Rachel had no choice but to follow. As they progressed further back into the library, the titles on the books got stranger and stranger, such as 'Thirty Ways to Roast a Dragon's Heart'.

As Rachel scanned the shelves, a book suddenly caught her eye. Rachel stopped and pulled it off the shelf. It was a dark emerald green book with no title. It was locked shut with a golden keyhole.

Mr. Linden turned around to check if she was still following and saw Rachel holding the book. His kind face became an expression of anger as he crossed the floor.

"Not that one!" he begged, reaching for the book. Rachel stepped backward and held the book out of his reach.

"Why not?" she asked quizzically. Mr. Linden sighed. He couldn't tell her why she couldn't have that book without revealing his own secret.

"Fine. But I have some special rules. Come with me." Rachel followed him to the front of the library and he gave her a polished gold key.

"Rule one: Do not lose the key. Rule two: Do not leave the book alone, even if that means you have to carry it with you."

"Thank you, Mr. Linden." Rachel said, handing over her library card. Mr. Linden swiped it and handed the book over in defeat. Rachel turned to leave, but Mr. Linden grabbed her shoulder with an iron grip.

"There is one last rule; the most important rule." He stared Rachel in the eyes. "Do not, under any circumstances, leave the book open."

* * *

><p>Late that night, Rachel lay in bed, reading. The story was an amazing one about a plant that grew and grew until it had annihilated the whole city. The gold key sat on her nightstand and gleamed in the lamplight. Rachel yawned and glanced at her clock. The indigo numbers told that it was half-past ten.<p>

"One more page." Rachel told herself. Quickly that one last page turned into one last chapter, until Rachel's eyes finally closed and the book fell on the bed beside her. It remained open.

* * *

><p>While Rachel slept, evil stirred inside the pages of the book. Giacomo, an ancient, powerful plant king imprisoned inside opened its eyes and blinked twice. The magic spells that had held it captive for centuries had been broken.<p>

In a fit of excitement, Giacomo sprang forth, manifesting itself as a plant. It broke out between pages one hundred and one-hundred one. Giacomo's plant manifestation spread its roots, exploring, until it felt flesh.

Giacomo felt an amazing hunger that had stewed forever and slowly grew, tying Rachel tightly until there was no way she could escape from the hungry demon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the library, Mr. Linden was shelving the last few boxes of books when he felt one of his spells break.<p>

Now, Mr. Linden was not just a librarian. He was an old sorcerer who worked to provide books for the underground magical community. But he also strived to keep evil royalty captive. Evil royalty such as the plant king in the book Rachel had checked out.

Mr. Linden quickly threw on an overcoat and hat and burst out the front door, en route to the place where the demon had been let loose.

* * *

><p>When Mr. Linden arrived, he was amazed and angered to behold an entire house encased in vines.<p>

He had warned her about the book. Now it was too late.

A horrified yell rippled down the block as Arthur appeared at the end of the block. He raced down to stand beside the old man.

"Rachel!" he yelled.

"You know the girl?" Mr. Linden asked, turning to stare at Arthur.

"Of course I do." Arthur hissed. "She's been my best friend forever, and now she's trapped in a house being held hostage by a plant!"

"Young man! Calm down and tell me if there's another way to get in."

Arthur glared at him. "The skylight, wh—" His eyes grew as it hit him. "Oh no."

Mr. Linden smiled, said a spell, and they were immediately standing by the skylight, the only thing not covered in plants. "Oh yes."

Arthur opened the skylight and jumped in with the old man right after him. What he saw scarred him forever.

Rachel lay unconscious on the bed, tied in plants sprouting from a book. Mr. Linden stepped in front of Rachel and took the book from beside her sleeping form. He took the key off the nightstand and placed it in his coat pocket.

"We need to get her back to the library before it's too late. Pick her up and stay on my heels."

Arthur did so and followed Mr. Linden out the door, which he had burned down along with the plants. Once he was outside, Mr. Linden ran like the devil was behind him. Arthur followed and felt Rachel shudder in his arms. Mr. Linden growled as they stopped at the door. "Giacomo almost has her. Move, boy, move!"

Arthur barreled in and set Rachel down in the center of the room. Mr. Linden grabbed a jar of powder off of his deck and rubbed a handful on his hands. Rachel shuddered again and her skin took on an unhealthy white pallor.

"By the powers invested in me," Mr. Linden shouted, standing over Rachel. "I command you to leave this world and return to your prison!" Giacomo heard this and the words took effect. But it was stubborn and the plants receded slowly. But Mr. Linden shouted again, more forcefully. Soon all the plants were in the book and Mr. Linden forced it closed, locking it. All was still and Rachel's skin turned pink again. Mr. Linden slumped against a bookcase as Arthur picked up Rachel and cradled her.

"I must leave." Mr. Linden said.

"Leave where?" Arthur asked. Mr. Linden smiled at his innocence.

"Young man, I am an ancient sorcerer in charge of this library and the evil royalty inside of it. The library can never remain in one place long or the spells begin to dampen, so I must move the library periodically. Though they have not been given time to dampen in this location, I have caused too much damage." He nodded at Rachel. "Take her home, keep her safe. Perhaps, Arthur, we may meet again someday."

Arthur opened his mouth to ask the old man a question. But Mr. Linden waved his hand while muttering something, and immediately Arthur was standing before an empty lot with Rachel still in his arms.

The sun rose over the town of Jewel, giving the place a feel that it was peaceful and the world was not full of magic.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later, New York City<strong>

A young boy by the name of Archie Smith walked into Mr. Linden's Library one day after he had narrowly escaped being beaten up by thugs. He was seeking asylum to wait until he could safely go home. As soon as he walked in the door, he stared in amazement at the bookcases, the leather chairs, and the fireplace with the burning fire.

Mr. Linden slid into his view on one of the sliding ladders and stared curiously at the boy. "Welcome to Mr. Linden's Library, young boy. I'm Mr. Linden. How may I be of service?"

The boy was already racing down the aisle and checking out the books. Mr. Linden sighed and slid down the ladder supports to follow. When he saw the boy, he was holding the book with the plant king inside.

Mr. Linden yelled incoherently and raced down the aisle. He ripped the book from the boy's hands, ran back, and threw the book into the fire. The fire grabbed the book with excited hands and ate it hungrily. Soon the ashes were sitting on top of the log.

"What'd you do that for?" Archie asked curiously.

Mr. Linden spun on him and grabbed his ear. The boy yelled as Mr. Linden dragged him towards the door. But as Mr. Linden shut the door in Archie's face, Archie was sure that he saw a smiling face in the fire. Unbeknownst to him, it was the face of Giacomo.


End file.
